The high road is a long one
by RozBen
Summary: Tunnel Rat struggles with his past as he struggles against Cobra. Life gets intresting when he meets up with an old friend. The others don't trust her. Maybe its because she's a Cobra's fang. Or maybe its because she rubs them the wrong way.
1. Chapter 1

G.I. JOE RENEGADES  
>Location: Harrisburg, PA.<br>Time: 10:32p  
>Mission: Uncover Cobra for what it truly is.<p>

Set after episode 15 "Knockoffs"

**Discalimer!:**  
>I, <em>RozBen<em>, do not own G. I. Joe; all rights go to their proper owners.  
>I do not own <em>Street Rat<em>, A.K.A. Sarah._ JCRazors_ allowed me to use her charater for my story.

* * *

><p>Tunnel Rat stood on a grassy ledge. Behind him stood a tall and proud, large and immense, oak tree. Its limbs stretched, reaching for the sky, and its limbs were visible, twisted and knotted above and below the ground. Below was a bustling town, its streets swarmed with people and heavy traffic. The sky was clear and blue, vast and calm. The sun was slowly sinking down the sky.<p>

The sunset was beautiful, light colors, the vibrant oranges, the highlighting pinks and bright yellows, slapped the darker ones until finally the darker ones, deep blues, violets and reds, chased the light down the horizon. As soon as the sun was no longer visible, the full moon began its rise in the night sky. The green grass swayed in the warm breeze. It smelled like apples and moist earth. The murmur of crickets replaced the chirping of hyper-active birds.

Leaning down, he grabbed some more firewood. His arms were stacked with it, but a few more twigs wouldn't hurt. Moving quietly through the brush and trees, he stopped in the tree line just off the side to his camp. His head was still pounding from when that idiot drove them off the road and knocked him out.

Duke was talking with Scarlet as they set up camp. They cleared away larger rocks and set up the burn pit. Roadblock was pulling out sleeping bags and some food for dinner. The ninja was off on that red motorcycle of Rat thought back to earlier today. If Roadblock hadn't told them that junk about himself, they would have attacked one another. Maybe he was right, maybe they needed to know more about one another. '_But what am I going to tell them?'_ he wondered as he made his way out of the trees, heading towards camp. His head ached in a dull throb.

Dropping the logs and twigs, he groaned as he stretched up. "This should last us a while." He dug into his pockets and pulled out dried leaves and a lighter. Crouching, he set the leaves on fire and dropped them into the pit.  
>"What's with the leaves?" asked Scarlet.<br>"It's an accelerant. Plus, its easier to catch fire than wood, city gal." Duke replied as he hefted a rock, placing it was a barrier around the fire.  
>"Oh." Tunnel Rat fed the fire smaller twigs and sticks, until he was able to put larger logs in. Soon the fire was ablaze, crackling and hissing, giving off a warm glow of orange and heat. He moved back as flames caught more wood.<br>"Alright! I was thinking a stew with potatoes and corn. What do you think?" asked Roadblock.  
>"Sure." smiled Duke as he plopped down on his sleeping bag. Scarlet nodded as she sat on the stairs of the coyote.<p>

Scarlet, who sat by Roadblock, said "Damn, that sounds good. Get it started! I'm starved!" Snorting in amusement Roadblock shook his head.  
>"How about it T-Rat? That good with you?" he asked, turning. But all he saw was Nicky walking away from camp with an empty basket. "Yo Tunnel Rat!"<br>"Do whatever!" With that, Tunnel Rat was out of his line of sight.  
>"Tunnel Rat! Nicky!" Duke shouted, standing. Looking back at the others, all he got was worried looks. Turning, he ran where he saw Tunnel Rat go in at.<p>

Immediately, he was tripped up by some brush and roots. Scrambling up, he saw movement just up ahead. "Tunnel Rat?" It stopped.  
>"Duke?" He moved forward a few feet and was caught off guard when Nicky appeared on his right. There had been no sound indicating he had moved. "Uh, Duke? Why're you trailing me? I didn't go far."<br>"Well, you just left camp." Duke looked up and around.  
>"I was going to grab some plants I found. They're multi-purpose." Tunnel Rat motioned for Duke to fallow. After a few quiet moments, they came to the ledge Nicky had been at earlier. A rope was tied around the tree's base, hanging off the edge, a basket next to it.<br>"And you weren't going to tell anyone you were hanging from a cliff?" exclaimed Duke. Tunnel Rat tied himself to the rope and snatched the basket.  
>"Does it look like I was going to? Seriously, Duke." With that, he climbed down the side.<p>

The bank was steep, rocky and full of trees. It was dizzying high. Feeling a bit queasy, Duke crouched. "You don't have any fears, do you?"  
>"Depends on why you're asking." Nick dug through the brush and vines, pulling some plants he saw. Dumping them into the basket that was set on his lap, he continued to work steadily.<br>"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Duke, unsure weather or not to feel offended. He watched the city below, not wanting to think what would happen if that rope were to give…_stop it! _He scolded himself.

Tunnel Rat's vision blurred slightly. _'Well, that's not good.' _His hands stopped momentarily. Grabbing the rest of what he came there for, he began climbing up.

Sitting by Duke, his legs hung off the edge. "Well, there a whole lot a reasons you'd want to know that." He pulled off a few small leaves and a purple petal. He munched on them. It'd clear his head.  
>"Well, I'm curious. You've jumped from a moving car, you've jumped off a building into a lake over fifty feet below, you've crawled through so many shafts and underground tunnels….And today! You grabbed onto that moving truck's door and hung on as it sped up and swerved all around. You ran from a helicopter. A fucking helicopter! You're fearless, it seems."<br>"Bein' fearless is bein' stupid. Don't forget that." Tunnel Rat hauled himself to his feet, his head feeling a lot better.  
>"Okay, so, if you're not fearless, what are you?"<br>"I never said I wasn't." Tunnel Rat led the way back through the trees.  
>"You're being evasive, Private." Duke said darkly.<br>"No, I'm not. You're just makin' assumptions. I never said I was or wasn't fearless. I just said that bein' fearless is bein' stupid."

They made it to camp in a tense silence. Duke made for his sleeping bag as Nicky dropped the plants off in the truck."What's wrong?" asked Scarlet, slightly annoyed, knowing something had happened.  
>"Nothing." he muttered, sinking against a log.<br>"Hey, guys. I was thinkin'. That thing that Cobra made-the one that could make anyone look like anybody? We don't have anything to…well, what are we goin' ta do about it?" asked Tunnel Rat as Roadblock stirred the stew.  
>"Simple. They may have our looks, but they don't got our memories." Roadblock answered as Tunnel Rat sat on a log next to him.<br>"I have to admit, the what the big guy makes sense." Scarlet put her hand-held away.  
>"So, what? We're goin' to have a big share fest?" asked Tunnel Rat skeptically.<br>"Uh, yeah. I mean, why not?" asked Duke.  
>"No offence, but I couldn't care what size your shoe is Duke." Nicky smirked.<br>"Har har. For that, you can go first." Duke said with a smug smile.  
>"Okay…..I was born in Africa, my actual name is Derive and I'm an illegal."<br>"Tunnel Rat….!" Roadblock groaned.  
>"Jeeze, guys. Cool it." he replied as he received dark looks. "Alright. Alright already!" Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes, sitting onto the ground and leaned back onto the log."I was born in Brooklyn and grew up there, in the same neighborhood in the same house. My mother is a psychotic woman and I have an older, over protective brother, whom you have met. I lived on the bad side of town. It cleared up in the last few years. I was caught with meth when I was about ten. I ran away from home a lot after that." Tunnel Rat leaned back a bit further, his hands laced behind his head. He ignored the looks he got. "I hid in the sewers for weeks, exploring and scavenging. I found the sewer system to be an excellent escape rout when I was about eight." He shut up after that, watching their reactions.<p>

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You were busted for meth? When you were ten?" Duke looked surprise, shocked even.  
>"Yeah…?" unsure where this was going, Nicky answered defensively. "But I was just a carrier. I never touched that shit Duke."<br>"A carrier?" asked Scarlet, confused.  
>"Yes." he sighed exasperated, "Meaning, I got paid twenty bucks to carry a small backpack from one area a town to the other and hand it off. One day, I got busted by a cop who I thought was the drop off."<br>"You knew it was meth?" asked Duke angrily.  
>"No. You think I'm a idiot? If I had known, I wouldn't have done it. My mom was always harassin' me 'bout that shit."<br>"So why run away from home?" asked Scarlet.  
>"Hey, why all the questions?" he sat up abruptly. "I never agreed to tell you guys anything. How about you red? What's your story?" he turned on her.<p>

"Well. I am the daughter of a wealthy general. My mother died when I was around four. I was home school and thrusted into the military Intel desk job by my father. I wanted on the front lines, but he wouldn't allow it. I trained with Snake Eyes for about three years. And that's pretty much it." She explained.  
>"Ha. I could have said pretty much the same thing. Father died before I met him, went to a nice public school and yadda yadda yadda. But this stuff is all in our files, Red. Give us some dirt." Tunnel Rat said quietly, staring into the flames of the fire.<br>"Well, I ran away once. Returned the next day." Duke gave her a strange look. "Well, sorry to disappoint! But I had a very controlling father. Nothing got past him."  
>"Controlling. Always charming." Tunnel Rat muttered.<br>"He was just worried….my mom was killed and he didn't want anything to happen to me."  
>"Killed? As in murdered?" Tunnel Rat asked the question no one else was willing to. He asked it gently.<br>"Yes. She was shot at a meeting." Red's eyes glistened slightly. "Duke. Your turn."

Roadblock continued stirring the stew. Steam began to whisp up. He was glad that they were opening up to one another, but this wasn't what he expected. He had expected a laughing thing, ya know? Telling funny stories. Here, they were emptying out their closets. But he understood. Most of the stuff they've done is in their files.

"Well. Not much to tell. I come from a small town. I have a little brother and my parents. I blew out my knee in my senior year during a football game and lost my scholarship. I joined the army a few months after Flint." Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes.  
>"Again, all on the files."<br>"Well. I hung out with a bunch of cops after their shifts and we'd all share a drink. I blew up the garage; a science experiment gone horribly wrong."  
>"Booze? Man, how old were you?" asked Roadblock.<br>"It started around when I was fifteen. My mom found out and flipped shit."  
>"You made your garage into a flaming inferno? I'll have to tell my brother that I'm not the only one whose done that." laughed Tunnel Rat.<p>

"Alright, guys. Its ready." Roadblock said, handing out bowls.

"Okay, so we know about your shoe size, your cousin and you sang in choir. What else?" asked Duke, hoping it'd be somthing fun.  
>"Well, I grew up in a close knit family. But my cousin and I were always at each others' throats over one thing or another. I grew up living with my grandparents because my parents died in a car crash when I was eight. The worst thing I have ever done was take home an alligator and tried to flush it down the toilet."<br>"No way!" Duke laughed. Tunnel Rat tried to laugh while he was eating. It didn't work so well, he choked on his food. But when it was down he laughed. Red tried to stifle her laughter.  
>"How'd that work out for ya?" asked Nicky Lee.<br>"Backed up the entire pipe system!" he collapsed into laughter with the rest of them.

They spoke for another hour or so, exchanging funny stories and sad ones. The only one who didn't talk much was Tunnel Rat. He watched the flames flicker and dance. Everyone notcied at one point or another, and tried to draw him into the conversation, never saying aloud that he wasn't.

The fire slowly died down, turning into nothing but embers because nobody fed it. The night buzzed quietly around them. Animals scurried around, owls hooted and bats screeched in the distance. Cool breezes wafted from the north, brining the smell of decaying leaves. All in all, it was a creep fest.

Nicky Lee was the only one still awake. He had volunteered to take first watch. Not able to keep still, he walked around the camp silently, completely in tune with the music around him. Roadblock snored loudly, turning in his sleep. His foot twitched a bit. Tunnel Rat shuttered, not really wanting to know what he was moaning in his sleep. Scarlet had snuggled closer to Duke and vise vera. Scarlet was quiet, barely moving. Duke would toss one way and a few minutes later, he'd toss another way. Nicky knew that his shift was soon over, but he wasn't tired yet. He looked into the night sky, seeing the stars twinkle. A falling star scorched across the inky black sky.

"This is gonna be a long night." he muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

G.I. JOE RENEGADES  
>Location: New York state and city.<br>Time: day two  
>Mission: Uncover Cobra for what it truly is.<p>

Set after episode 15 "Knockoffs"

**Discalimer!:**  
>I, <em>RozBen<em>, do not own G. I. Joe; all rights go to their proper owners.  
>I do not own <em>Street Rat<em>, A.K.A. Sarah._ JCRazors_ allowed me to use her charater for my story.

* * *

><p>The horizon slowly lighted, telling the world it was another day so get up and deal. What it told Nicky Lee was that he had stayed up all night and Duke was gonna have his head. He crouched and started the fire back up.<p>

Duke smelt smoke and rolled over. Bleary eyed, he watched as Tunnel Rat fed the fire with a log then stood. Yawning he asked, "Wha- What time is it?" He sat up, yawning and stretching  
>"I'd say around five in the morning." Nicky stood, stretching. Surprisingly, he still wasn't tired. Duke shot up and looked around. Roadblock was still snoring, Scarlet was….a bit closer than she was last night. He didn't see Snake Eyes, but that's to be expected.<br>"Did you stay on watch all night?"  
>"I wasn't tired." Nicky shrugged, sprinkling some random leaves into the fire. "Hey, watch this." His eyes sparkled with evil intent. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a blow horn. Sticking his hand over his right ear, he held it out at arm's length, turned his head away, and pressed the button. Duke's hands clamped over his ears as the sound erupted for the horn.<p>

Scarlet woke up with a thin scream, and thrashed around, trying to untangle herself form her sleeping bag cacoon. Roadblock literally jumped to his feet, with a yip, his feet entangling with his sleeping bag and tripping him up. Duke turned and locked eyes with Tunnel Rat. They started laughing together. Tunnel Rat doubled over in his laughter. Stalking, Scarlet snatched the blow horn form his hand. "Where the hell did you get this?" she yelled.  
>"I... got it in-in... the last town!" he said in between his laughter. Half growling, half groaning, Scarlet pressed the button right in his ear.<p>

The sound screamed into his ear for a moment before he crouched and kicked it roughly from her hand. It smacked against the side of the Coyote. "What the hell?" he shouted, sounding strange to himself. His hand cupped his ear and everything sounded muffled, like he was under water. "You could have blown my ear drum!"  
>"Not possible."<br>"Uh, yeah it is! Grenades can blow ear drums, and their not as high of a frequency."  
>"Oh…" she said.<br>"So this is actually your first field experience?" grumbled Duke as he began to pack up camp. Roadblock heated up last night's leftovers.  
>"I think he deserved it. " Marvin shrugged, really hating the way he was awoken.<br>"Yeah. So when we're in a firefight with Cobra, I'll just ask if any of them has a hearin' aid i could barrow." he snarked, rolling his eyes. He still had trouble hearing, it was kinda garbled. He was mad. He didn't place it right next to their damn ears! Though he could have...should have...

-X-

A few hours later, they pulled off the side of the road. It was along the I86, nothing but forest in all directions. No houses for miles. No cars were going through even though it was lunch hour rush. In a horror movie, it'd be eerie. "Snake Eyes will be here in a few minutes." Roadblock was driving and Tunnel Rat sat in the passenger seat. Duke and Scarlet sat in the back.  
>"So he met with your contact?" asked Duke, unbuckling to stand and stretch, arching his back.<br>"Yeah. Supposedly there is a new Cobra underground operation in New York. That's all he'd say." The sound of a motorcycle roared in the distance, coming closer. Tunnel Rat groaned, still having a hard time hearing. He had to strain to hear from his left ear.

The side door opened after a few moments. Snake Eyes hopped in and slid the door shut.

"So?" asked Scarlet. Snake Eyes said nothing; duh. Instead, he handed her a file from a bag that hung from his shoulder. Opening it, she skimmed over its material. After a few silent, tense minutes, she looked up, answering thier silent question. "We're going to New York."

After a few minutes, after Scarlet read some more of the material, she shared what she knew. "For the past month, bio chemiclas and waste has been shipped to a secure Cobra facility along with some underworld materials such as weaponry, computer chips, and other unidentified items. Rumor has it Cobra Commander has moved in, but this doesn't mean he has. Breaker has evidence that points to Alaska for that. Mindbender is definitely there. " She looked up from the file, catching Roadblock's eye from the rear-view mirror. They had been driving for about an hour now.

"So, where is this lab?" Roadblock asked.  
>"Brooklyn."<br>"But we already had a fight there." Said Duke, watching out his window.  
>"Ever hear of hiding in plain sight?" asked Tunnel Rat, thinking that, at times, Duke was just too stubborn or dence.<br>"Makes sense." Shanna agreed, shifting through the papers. "Seems this was hard information to get. Says here, if he hadn't sent someone in for fun, we'd never have heard about this. We're lucky to have it."  
>"What fun?" asked Roadblock.<br>"We're not the only ones against Cobra. Some people go in just to screw up some shipments and stuff; nothing serious."  
>"They do realize that that is illegal." Duke turned twoards them.<br>"So's bein' on the lamb." Roadblock chuckled.  
>"Its not like they're startin a firefight, Duke. Besides, if its slowin' Cobra down, even by a few hours, let'em." Tunnel Rat laced his hands behind his head and leaned back, looking at Duke.<br>"But they're also civilians."  
>"Hey, don't dis them Duke. If they don't know how to play with fire, they just gotta make sure they don't get burned. Or bitten. I mean, its Cobra, so maybe a snake analogy would fit better." Nicky had a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah. Okay, if they don't know how to tangle with a snake, all they gotta worry about is not being bitten. That's pretty much same difference, huh?"<br>"Can it Tunnel Rat." Duke said.  
>"I'm just sayin'..." he shrugged, not finishing. He watched out his window.<p>

The next few hours were spent going over different stategies to get in and get out, covertly. They had several good ideas, but they were all hypothetical, all ifs. They didn't know the inside, or even the outside security. That little piece of information hadn't been placed into the file. Some times, they'd start random ideas that turned into laughing stocks because of their crazy ideas.

They had hit New York's border. The truck rounded the sharp bend, trees obstructing the road a few feet ahead. Tunnel Rat saw it first; red and blue lights. He stiffened, knowing what was coming but didn't have the time to warn the others. "Guys!"  
>"No I was thinking that-oof!" Duke was cut short as his seat belt kept him from getting tossed into his seat. Everyone looked through the front windshield.<p>

Just ten feet ahead was a police check point.

"Ah, hell." cursed Roadblock under his breath. He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel. The cop motioned them forward with his flashlight as the car in front of them drove off.  
>"What do we do?" hissed Tunnel Rat, panic rising in his voice. Looking at Duke, along with everyone else, he knew the cop was waiting. <em>Scratch that, here he comes.<em> Tunnel Rat thought sourly.  
>"Why look at me?" Duke hissed, trying to think. He was coming up with nothing.<br>"Because you're the one who comes up with the plans!" hissed Roadblock.  
>"Maybe he's against Cobra?" Scarlet hoped, seeing how Duke was coming up with ziltch.<br>"Have you_ not_ seen the news?"Nicky replies tartily. Seeing another bend about sixty feet away, he turned to the ninja. "I got an idea. Give me the keys to your bike."

Snatching the keys from Snake Eyes, he went into the back end of the truck, where it was stored. He grabbed a mask from their collection of weapons. "Snake Eyes, give me hand?" he growled, taking off his shirt. He grabbed his bag. The others went back to the front. The cop was walking closer and closer, yelling. "Stall him!" shouted Tunnel Rat.  
>"Give me Nicky's hat." Duke said. Taking it from Roadblock, he put it on and rolled down the window.<br>"Sorry, sir. Car problems."  
>"Right." He didn't look at Duke, instead looked down into his clipboard. "License, registration and proof of insurance."<br>"Honey, where did you put..."

In the back, Nicky had rolled the bike around the bend, and started it put the helmet on, hoping like hell that he didn't lose control like last time. Revving, he hit the gas. He let out a scream as he past by the truck and cop. "CUT THE HEAD OFF THE SNAKE! DOWN WITH COBRA!" and kept going, going faster and faster, going further and further. The entire time, he was screaming inwardly, _"WHY THE FUCKING HELL AM I DOING THIS?"_

The cop jumped and hit the truck's door, having been waiting for the man to get his materials. He thought the guy looked familiar. Awfully familiar. He knew he did. _He and his wife should be more organized_, he had thought momentarily before hearing the scream of the bike's motor. What he saw shocked him.

An Asian man, on a red Harley, drove past in a blur. But what he saw in that blur was a snake that looked like a Cobra getting its head chopped off in bright paint on the man's chest. It was done messily, but you could see it. On his back was _'Fuck the authorities!'_ in bright red spray paint.

Not sparing a second glance at the truck, he ran for his car. Jumping in, he let his siren blare as he drove down the road, swerving widley at the upcoming bend to catch up. But when he turned the corner, the motorcycle was gone. No nosie, no red smug in the horizen.

"Did he just-?" asked Duke, not sure what the 'just' was. He watched dumbfounded as Tunnel Rat zipped past them, half naked with a snake getting its head chopped off on his chest, just whizzed past them at a crazy speed.  
>"Does it matter? Get driving!" Scarlet ordered. Starting the Coyote back up, he sped as fast s the speed limit allowed. They past the cop, who was looking around confused, a few miles ahead, just after the bend. He was on his radio, calling it in.<br>"He didn't get Nicky." Duke sighed in relief as they kept going. "But how are we going to find him?"  
>"Bzzz. Come in, guys. Over." their com-link went off.<br>"Tunnel Rat! Man, don't go scarin' us like that again. Where are you?" Roadblock laughed his releif.  
>"Bzzz. Meet me by the bridge three miles from the second bend."<p>

After another few minutes, they came to a bridge over a flowing, rushing river. Stopping on the shoulder of the road, they sat waiting. The back door opened and Tunnel Rat hefted the red motorcycle in with Snake Eyes' help. Roadblock pulled Tunnel Rat in by his arm, receiving a glare. "I ain't a kid."  
>"No, but you are the youngest." Duke growled. "What gave you that crazy idea?"<br>"Its something I've always wanted to try." he replied with dry amusement.

-X-

By the time they reached New York City the clock said it was nearing eleven thirty. The reason it was so late when they arrived was because they had run into a lot of police activity. Not wanting to chance another stop by the authorities, they decided to take the lengthy back roads, going in and out of smaller towns and by-passing the freeway and highways. They went in large circles around each large city because of increased police activity. The reason the cops were out in full force was because there had been a sky rocket in drunk driving and robbery in the past few months.

It didn't help that they kept having to backtrack because they kept getting lost. Scarlet was more than annoyed by this. Why can't men just swallow their pride and admit they're lost and ask for directions? Honestly!

The entire time, Roadblock blared his music. Sometimes, he'd take off the headphones and the sound would echo throughout the quiet truck. That would start a fight between him and Tunnel Rat, who was more than willing to try to chuck the mp3 player out the window while screaming that his ears were bleeding. Scarlet and Duke would take turns stopping the argument and driving. It was like they were parents and the other two were misbehaving children on a long road tirp. They didn't want them to start fighting while driving and distracting them from the road.

Tunnel Rat stood, almost clipping the door's metal frame with his hip, as the Coyote bumped along the crumbling pavement, from the back of the truck. He had been shifting through their supplies and making a list of what they needed. Then, Duke had announced they arrived. He moved so he could peer out of the front windsheild, his hand steadying him, right behind Scarlet in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Duke? Maybe I should drive from here on out. I know this city like the-"  
>"The back of your hand. I know." Duke finished and pulled over into a parking lot of a mall. "Alright. Scarlet, you and Tunnel Rat go in, get what we need and get out ASAP. The less we are seen-"<br>"The better. We know the drill Duke. Come on Red." Tunnel Rat agreed, putting on his sweatshirt.

They slammed the doors shut and walked briskly towards the large mall. The night air was filled with the smell of smoke, grease and vomit. The air was thick with smog, but cold with the threat of early winter. The dark fall leaves and garbage scattered across the parking lot with the wind. Not much light was produced by the street lights. Their light was so dim, it barley made any difference. Cars blocked most of the surrounding views. Even though it was close to midnight, the lot was packed and bustling.

Light from the store itself seemed pretty far off and them parking so far away wasn't a real help either. But it was the first parking spot they found, and in New York that was a God sent.  
>"A perfect to be mugged." Scarlet muttered under her breath as they moved.<br>"A perfect spot to be killed." Tunnel Rat muttered back. "Duke may not know this, but this ain't the right side'a town to be on at this time."  
>"Then why are we here?" Scarlet's eyes shifted around uneasily. Every person was a possible mugger...killer...rapist...<br>"It's the easiest access to anythingand everything- i'm being literal- and nobody asks questions or gives you a second glance." Scarlet nodded as he rattled off on this mini-lesson. In all honesty, she was glad when he kept rattling on. It took her mind off the weird vibe in the air. She had never been in the bad part of a city and she could tell instantly that something off. Something was…..off. Just off. She didn't know what it was, but it crept through her like a jackhammer, heightening her senses.

Inside, Nicky Lee lead with swift confidence. This was his town, his turf. He watched as Scarlet made her way uneasily beside him. He grabbed what they needed and kept moving, not giving anyone a glance. Red, on the other hand, was staring from person to person. Tunnel Rat was on the other side of the asile as Scarlet paced. She was so focused on the guy behind her, she hadn't seen the girl and guy in front of her. She knocked into the girl, who in turn dropped the soda she was holding. It dropped to the floor, splattering all over her shoes and pants.  
>"Ugh! What the bloody cock suckin' hell? Why don't'ch'a where it is you think you're a goin'?" the stranger turned onto Red. The soda slowly crawled along the floor.<br>"Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa. My friend didn't mean nothin'. She's an uptowner, real skittish..." Nicky placed himself between her and the other two.  
>"Nicky?" asked the huge guy. He wore a leather biker's jacket with a pair of ripped jeans. His sckulpted chest was visable becuase he wore no shirt.<br>"Brass Knuckles?" Tunnel Rat hadn't recongized him because the last time he saw him, he was in juviy. At that time, he was way smaller and had a shaved head. The man in front of him was seven freaking feet tall with spiked crimson hair with black dreadlocks.  
>"Nicky!"<br>"Street!" Tunnel Rat found himself being hugged around the neck by the girl Scarlet had bumped into just moments before. He held her at arm's length. She hadn't changed a bit. She stil had her black hair that sucked the light out of everything. It was so dark, that there was no shine in it. It was spine chilling, but natural. They were in dreadlocks held in a tight ponytail. Two curled locks of hair framed her pale face. Her eyes were amber with glints of forest green. Okay, so maybe she did change a bit. Her hips were better formed, her chest bigger. She was a few inches taller and her lips were fuller.

"I didn't know you were in town."  
>"Uh, yeah. Hey, guys, this is Scarlet. Scarlet this is Street Rat and Brass knuckles, old friends of mine."<br>"Shanna O'Haria." she held out her hand. Knuckles shook it. She turned to Street, but Street Rat crossed her arms and gave a heated glare.  
>"Yeah, i know who you are. Nicky, a word?"<br>"Sorry, no can do. We gotta slide out unnoticed. Its been great to see you guys..." He wrapped an arm around Scarlet's waist and tugged, pulling her with him, a silent warning to keep quiet and fallow him. "See you around."

Outside, they walked as fast as they could that wouldn't be considered running. Duke opened the side door and helped them get the stuff inside. Scarlet jumped in as Tunnle Rat handed the rest to Duke. Out of the shadows, two large arms wrapped around his waist and jerked him back as he stepped up to get in. "Yo! Hands off!" He instantly began to struggle.  
>Hey!" Duke shouted, moving to help but was stopped when Tunnel Rat froze, and sent him a silent warning.<br>"Nicky, a word. Now." Street appeared by his side as the arms tightened and lifted him off the ground. Brass Kuckles chuckled. Nicky kicked out.  
>"Fine! But put me down!" As soon as the arms lossened and his feet touched the ground, he wrenched away, scowling and glaring. Knuckles ignored it, placing a hand on Nicky's shoulder and lead him a bit off.<p>

When they knew the others wouldn't hear them, they stopped and huddled, keeping Nicky pinned so he couldn't run.  
>"Spill it, Nick. WHta's goin' on here? You're wanted for murder." Brass Knuckles said bluntly.<br>"You can't actually believe-"  
>"We don't that's why we're askin', idiot." Street growled.<br>"Its a long story."  
>"We got time." Knuckles leered, hoping to scare him. He had to know the snake was after this rat.<br>"But we don't. We gotta get-"  
>"Off the streets. Yeah. Fallow us. We'll take you to the wearhouse district, our turf." Tunnel Rat looked back at the truck. The others were loaded and waiting for any sign of trouble.<br>"Fine." with that, he was allowed to leave and go back to the truck.

_Please Review _

** V  
>V<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks again for letting me barrow some charaters, JCRazors.<p>

I was thinking that i'd do a flipside for one of the chapters, to see what Cobra is doing.

Okay!

Roadblock meets up with an old friend, RoadRage.

Scarlet gets mugged abd Sake Eyes is pissed.

Street Rat is a great help...so it seems.

Cobra loses a shipment and its chemicals are spread all over Brooklyn.

Can they stop it in time?

Why is the team arguing like this?


End file.
